Blover
Blover is a single-use plant in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. In Plants vs. Zombies, ''the Blover is unlocked in Fog and is used in blowing away all Balloon Zombies and fog for 15 to 20 seconds. It spins its three large leaves around, until all of the fog and Balloon Zombies are blown away. It returns in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 and is unlocked in Far Future. Its purpose remains the same, but it can now blow any zombies in midair. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Blover Blovers blow away all balloon zombies and fog. Usage: single use, instant Special: blows away all balloon zombies When Blover was five he got a shiny new birthday cake. Blover made his wish, huffed and puffed, but was able to extinguish only 60% of the candles. Instead of giving up, though, he's used that early defeat as a catalyst to push himself harder ever since. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 50 AREA: Full Board RECHARGE: Fast Blovers blow away all zombies in the air. Usage: single use, instant Special: blows away all flying zombies The luckiest stunt clover around, Blover is the most recent recipient of the Stunty Award. You can see his work in "Bulb Fiction," "Rooty," and "Finding Flower." He also teaches stunt class on Tuesdays at the community center. Usage ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Planting a Blover costs 100 sun. Immediately after planting, the leaves of the plant spin vigorously, pushing all the fog and Balloon Zombies, even the ones behind the Blover, off to the right of the screen. The fog stays off the screen for 15 to 20 seconds, after which it drifts back to its previous location. The Balloon Zombies which were on-screen when the Blover was planted are officially defeated and do not return. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Blover works the same as before but now blows away any zombie flying in the air and costs only 50 sun. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies It is a lot cheaper to plant one 100 sun Blover than planting five to six 125 sun Cacti or a 225 (+25) sun Cattail, and faster than two 25 sun Planterns. Blovers are good if you want to devote lawn space to more powerful plants while retaining the ability to defend against Balloon Zombies, but are more difficult to use, as the player must pay attention to when the Balloon Zombies appear. Fortunately, Balloon Zombies are somewhat slow and the Blover almost always charges in time to clear them all away. In addition, their arrival is signaled with a whooshing noise (similar to a balloon inflating), so the player can be alerted to their presence even before they enter the screen. If they don't feel like the player will be able to muster 100 sun when they need it, the player is afraid they might let a Balloon Zombie slip past their defenses, or they don't want to have to pay constant attention, a column of Cactuses or two to four Cattails may be better for the player. As for its fog clearing abilities, a Blover can remove all the fog a lot faster (although it costs more) than two Planterns. If you want to see what's behind the fog only in certain situations, the player should use the Blover, so you do not need to waste space on protecting Planterns. However, Planterns are a lot cheaper and provide visibility for as long as you can protect them, so they are more efficient. Whether to use Blovers or not is mostly a matter of preference, although their Balloon Zombie-stopping ability should usually not be used in conjunction with Cattails (except when a massive wave of zombies during levels such as Survival: Endless prevents them from targeting the Balloon Zombies). Note that Gargantuars, Giga-gargantuars, Zombonis and Squash Zombies can destroy Blovers like any other zombie could if you aren't fast enough. Also, plant Blovers in front of zombies to block them so that they will spend their time trying to eat it. This strategy is very useful, especially against Pole Vaulting Zombies or Dolphin Rider Zombies as they will jump over the Blover and lose their pole or their dolphin, respectively. If you are trying to kill Balloon Zombies, wait for them to be two columns from your house, then use the Blover. This way, you kill any Balloon Zombies coming later. Blovers have no effect on Bungee Zombies or flying Imps. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Only select Blovers when you see Bug Bot Imps, Disco-tron 3000s, and Jetpack Zombies in Far Future. However, the Blover cannot blow away Bug Bot Imps, once they have landed on the ground. Not only this, but you could waste your sun, and the Bug Bot Imps will continue hopping to eat your plants. Only use it if you see numbers of Jetpack Zombies and Disco Jetpack Zombies flying. This is a good idea to do so your plants will keep on attacking many zombies. The Blover can also be an effective plant in Pirate Seas, as it counters a great variety of zombies. All Imp Pirate Zombies start in midair before they even first touch the ground, so the Blover can be used to minimize the effectiveness of Barrel Roller Zombies, Gargantuar Pirates, and Imp Cannons. It also is a very helpful counter against Pirate Captain Zombies, as all the Zombie Parrots onscreen can be instantly killed cheaply, leaving only a zombie that is not particularly bulky or fast. It can also blow away Seagull Zombies and Swashbuckler Zombies at very low sun cost. Also, a good use of Blover is in a combination with a Plant Food fed or boosted Spring Bean. This combo will blow away all zombies besides Imp Cannon, Fisherman Zombie and Zombie King, making it a good strategy for any Endless Zone (except Pyramid of Doom and Arthur's Challenge as it is not given there), considering that Spring Bean is not an instant and Blover recharges fast. The only impediment is that Plant Food is not always easy to obtain. Best use of this combo is alongside Power Lily and Defensive Plants. This may also earn you the achievement, The Jettisons. This duo can also be used in an ordinary level, many people use this strategy when in trouble with a level. If you are going to use this against Gargantuar Primes, they must at least succesfully stepped at the first square of the lawn with their feet, not with their telephone poles. But then, you must disable them first with E.M.Peach, Iceberg Lettuce, or Kernel-pult before you can perform the Blover-Spring combo. One thing to be careful about is with Blover's delay. Blover's wind effect does not actually take place until the animation depicts Blover blowing. You must be ahead and precise of the moment you are trying to blow by approximately one second, because there is only a short window of time in which Blover's wind effect happens. For harder times like Imps being thrown by Gargantuars and Bot Swarms, only practice can help to get accustomed to when you must plant Blover quickly and at the right time. Blover can counter the Zombot Tomorrow-tron's charge attack. This will greatly help you conserve your Plant Foods in last level of Far Future especially when the Zombot Tomorrow-tron is already at the third phase. Currently, Blover can blow away: *Swashbuckler Zombie (while swinging) *Seagull Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie (while in midair) *Zombie Parrot (whenever alone) *Prospector Zombie (while flying) *Zombie Bull Rider (while in midair) *Jetpack Zombie *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Bug Bot Imp (when falling) *Any Imps thrown by Gargantuars (in the air) *Tiger Imp (while flying) *Imp Monk (while it is in midair) *Dodo Rider Zombie (while flying) *Any zombie tossed by Power Toss, bounced by Spring Bean, thrown by Guacodile's Plant Food effect, or hurled by Chard Guard *A maximum of two Dandelions' explosive seeds (per planting) *Lost Pilot Zombie (while in midair, only makes him drop down) *Bug Zombie Upgrades :''This section is only exclusive to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Plant Food Rollback Wind: Blover attacks all zombies on screen. It needs a Brave type of Plant Food in order for it to activate. Gallery Trivia General *The name Blover is a portmanteau of the words blow and clover, the latter being the Trifolium sp. genus of flowering plants noted for their triple leaves. * There are plush toys of Blover, two that are on different platforms, one is on dirt (which doesn't happen in the original game), and the other one is on grass. * This, Four-leaf Blover, Shamrock, Shamrockstar, and Fan Blover are the only plants based on clovers. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Unlike most plants, whose out-of-combat animations have two beats (up and down or side to side movement), Blovers has three (left, middle, and right). This also happens to Gold Magnet, but much slower and shorter. *The Blover is one of the three instant-use plants that has a fast recharge with the others being the Coffee Bean and the Grave Buster. *When blowing on a Lily Pad, the stem is not visible. *Like Doom-shroom, Cherry Bomb, Umbrella Leaf and Jalapeno, Blover's body expands as it activates its power. *Blover is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen as a silhouette after the player gets the Grave Buster on the online version, the others are: Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus and Doom-shroom. *If one looks closely, he or she will see that its leaves are not attached to its head. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Blover was found in the game's files before it was officially added in Far Future. *Blover now has a smile instead of a dot. *It now has leaves at the bottom of its stem, similar to Sunflower and Peashooter. *It is the only plant in Far Future that returned from the original game. *It is the only plant to have a "Full Board" area. *Its look and animation is now more like an electric fan. The leaves and dirt on bottom are similar control buttons and base, the face is in front of the leaf center, like a fan cover, and the animation of slowing down before disappearing is similar to a fan being turned off. *The player will never get it in Pyramid of Doom, Arthur's Challenge, Tiki Torch-er, and Icebound Battleground because of the lack of airborne zombies to blow (except Imps thrown by Gargantuars, zombies bounced by Spring Beans, and zombies tossed by Power Toss). *If the player blows away thirty zombies in the air with a single Blover, he or she gets the achievement The Jettisons. This can be hard to get, but one of the best ways to get it is in Terror from Tomorrow or in Dead Man's Booty if the player is using the Spring Bean - Blover combo there. *In its Almanac entry, Bulb Fiction is a reference to Pulp Fiction, Rooty is a parody of Rocky, and Finding Flower is a parody of Finding Nemo. *In the earlier updates when Far Future is released, Blovers instantly blow zombies away when planted. This was later changed and zombies will now only get blown off when the Blover starts turning. *In the Chinese version, Blover can be used to blow away the fog as well, but the fog never returns after getting blown away. *Blover can counter Zombot Tomorrow-tron while charging. *Blover cannot blow away octopi thrown by an Octo Zombie, despite the fact that the octopi fly before binding the player's plants. *Blover's sun cost is now half of the original sun cost for it in the first game. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It attacks zombies by blowing wind at all zombies 3 tiles in front of it. See also *Cactus *Plantern *Balloon Zombie *Fog (Area) *The Jettisons *Flying zombies *Four-leaf Blover *Fan Blover *Hurrikale ru:Сдувательvi:Blover Category:Area of Effect plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Fog Category:Fog obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Fog-clearing plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Far Future Category:Far Future obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Upgradable plants Category:Tier 1 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future obtained plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Instant use plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West plants Category:Chinese Far Future Category:Chinese Far Future plants Category:Plants that can affect the board